


Hearts on Parade

by alltimelexi



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelexi/pseuds/alltimelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt "Blush's first date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts on Parade

"Your dads don't know what you're doing with me, do they?" Blink asked as he and Mush walked through central park, hand in hand. Mush blushed a little but shook his head.

"No, I just... they made such a big deal about the whole Swifty thing and that didn't even turn out to be anything... I just. Didn't want them to tease me about it," Mush explained, shrugging.

Blink turned to look at him and then bit his lip. "So, what exactly did happen between you and Swifty?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't actually care. But he obviously did, because he was staring at Mush, which actually made the younger boy a little nervous.

"Well, um, we didn't really... Nothing? But like. We kissed a few times... and then... we just stopped talking... and... He was never... you. But you weren't here and..." Blink cut Mush off by pressing his lips firmly against the younger boy's.

"I'm here now. I promise if I ever have to leave again, I'll bring you with me," he promised before pulling Mush into a tight hug. "Also, hate to break it to you, but you're totally mine now. I'll even tell Swifty if I have to," he said with a grin, kissing the top of Mush's curly head.

Mush snuggled closer into the warmth of the boy holding him and smiled into his collarbone. "I've always been yours," he said softly. Blink squeezed him tightly and then let go, grabbing his hand again.

"Let's go, I bet they can hear your stomach grumbling a mile away and Tibby's is calling our names," Blink said as he pulled Mush away from the spot they had been standing. Mush just smiled goofily and let himself be dragged.


End file.
